Who'd Be In Control?
by nearraaa
Summary: Logan is getting fed up with getting made fun of, and he takes it out on James. But James seems to like it. Contains Jagan smut.


This is supposed to take place after "Big Time Bad Boy," when everyone keeps saying they would've put their money on Logan getting kicked out of the band.

Contains Jagan.

Read, review, and enjoy, please.

Logan sank farther into the couch with a groan. The other boys wouldn't stop teasing him.

He didn't know why they thought this was so funny. Carlos wore a helmet all the time, Kendall was still in his "bad boy" outfit, and James was just downright weird all the time.

It had started out with all of them laughing about how even Gustavo thought that Logan would be the first choice to get kicked out. It had gotten worse after that, because then, they started playing something Carlos made up and it was the worst game ever.

It was called "Who'd Be In Control." And it was _so_ _stupid! _Logan wanted to punch Carlos.

The game was like this. Usually, the other boys would come up with a boy and a girl, and they would decide, at length, which one would be more in control if they had sex. For example, if the boy was Carlos, and the girl was one of the Jennifers, (a popular pair that Carlos always fought) they would say that one of the Jennifers would be more in control because they were more aggressive. Except now, every time they did it was Logan, and, just to annoy him, the girl was always picked.

"Camille," Carlos said. The response was immediate.

"Camille," the other boys said.

_Well, actually, _Logan thought, _that probably would be true. Camille's crazy._

"Mercedes!" James shouted. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other, looked at Logan, and grinned.

"Mercedes!"

"Alright, here's a good one," Kendall said. "What about Logan and James?"

"What?" James screamed. Logan stood up, ready to get away. Carlos fell on the floor laughing. Kendall smirked, noticing that James was sporting a partial, though he tried to act enraged.

"You're _so stupid!_" James yelled. "_Me_ and _Logan!"_

Carlos sat up, wiping tears of laughter away. "As great as that was, Kendall, it would still be James."

"Thank you," James said, giving Carlos a high five.

Logan was halfway to his and James' shared room when he froze. That was the last straw for him. He whirled around and stomped back over.

"Really?" he whispered, his voice dangerously low. "It'd be you, pretty boy." James stood up.

"Yeah, genius, do the math." James' laugh died when he looked in Logan's eyes.

It seemed like mostly rage. But, there was a flicker of want.

_No_, James decided, _it's more like need._

He had no more time to think as Logan shoved him, and he fell back onto the couch. Then, Logan sat on his lap, his legs wrapped around James' midsection. Logan grabbed his jaw and pressed their lips together.

James opened his mouth to shout "Get _off!_" Instead, he gasped as Logan's tongue darted in, and began to explore every inch of James' mouth. Unable to hold it back, James moaned.

Truth was, James had wanted Logan ever since they were kids. There had been many a time when he was getting off in a bathroom, and as he felt himself begin to climax, he would whisper "_Logie._"

But he didn't want to whisper. He wanted to shout it as Logan thrust himself inside James, bringing James to cover their stomach with his cum while Logan painted James' inside white.

So, when Logan hopped on him and mauled his mouth, he didn't fight back as much as he maybe should have.

Logan pulled away and James bit back a whimper. Logan leaned in close and whispered, "Still think you'd top." He made to slide off of James, but as he did, there erections rubbed together. Neither could help but groan.

"I didn't think this is where that would lead," Kendall said, bringing them both back to reality. Logan blushed, running off to their room. James shifted his legs, trying to rearrange the denim of his jeans to hide the engorged shaft that was trying to rise. As he did, he gave Kendall a death glare.

"Sorry, dude," Kendall said. "Then again, you probably shouldn't have been getting it on on the couch, anyway."

"Idiot," James groaned. He gave Kendall another glare as he started walking towards his room. Even though he knew that he'd forgive Kendall come tomorrow, that didn't stop him from being angry right now.

When he got to the door, it was locked. He knocked on it softly.

"Who is it?" Logan called. His voice sounded strange, but James thought it was just because of the wooden door.

"It's me, Logie." James shivered as his recurring fantasy flashed through his mind.

He heard a click, but the door didn't swing open. James opened it himself and saw Logan lying facedown on his bed.

"Lock it, please," Logan said, his voice muffled. James complied and sat on the end of Logan's bed. He started tracing the boy's back, hoping to make him feel less embarrassed about what'd happened.

"You alright, Logie?" he asked. Logan lifted his head and looked at him. James' heart deflated when he saw that Logan's eyes were red. He'd been crying.

"What's the matter?" James asked, tracing a shoulder blade with his thumb. He now understood why Logan's voice had sounded strange.

"James, what do you think is the matter? You guys have been making fun of me all day! And I just kind of accidentally made out with you in front of the other guys! And stop _touching me!_" James took his hand away his head dropped.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Logan through his drooping hair. "I'm sorry I made fun of you, and I'm sorry for playing that game and embarrassing you like that, and I'm sorry we made you cry." James paused for a second, looking up, then quickly looking back down when he met Logan's gaze. Then, he continued. "But, I really liked when you...when we...y'know."

Logan was frozen. Partly because he was shocked, James rarely said sorry, well, rarely meant it, anyway. But a part of him could barely think because he was so overjoyed. This, beautiful boy, this _Adonis_, liked when they'd kissed. _He liked Logan!_ Logan had stuck by James' side ever since they were kids, hoping the tall brunette would notice him. And, to Logan's excitement, he had. When they were nine, and James though that girls had cooties, they had shared a kiss in Logan's bedroom. It had given Logan a little thrill, when James, a hottie even back then, had slid his tongue in Logan's mouth, something they'd seen on a movie.

It had happened once more, though James didn't know it. A week after they gotten to Palm Woods, Logan had been secretly crawling into James' bed every night after he fell asleep, wanting to get more of this boy. It was lucky for him that James was a heavy sleeper. He always woke up before anyone else and hopped back into his own bed, then went back to sleep so no one suspected anything.

On that eighth night though, Logan had felt exhausted after work. His brain was befuddled by lack of rest and when he crawled into James' bed that night, it wasn't working properly.

James must've been dreaming about some girl, Logan though, because he was moaning. His hips were thrusting as he had dream sex.

Excited by James' low moans, Logan had gotten a little risky. He'd straddled James' hips and leaned over him. He slowly pushed their lips together. The next time James groaned, Logan slid his tongue in.

The happiness Logan felt as he mapped James' mouth with his tongue compared to nothing else. Unfortunately, it also made him realize what he was doing to one of his best friends. He'd quickly hopped off and jumped back in his own bed.

Logan never slept in James' bed after that.

And now, Logan was hearing that James liked kissing him. James, who most girls threw themselves at. James, who'd caused a lot of heartbreaks, James who had never seemed to think of anyone but himself, at least on the outside.

James, who was now announcing himself gay, or, in the very least, gay for Logan.

But when Logan couldn't reciprocate his feelings out loud, James' face, already looking like a sad puppy as he confessed his true feelings, fell. He looked miserable, and broken, and Logan shook his head, not wanting to cause James any pain.

James misread the shake of the head, thinking Logan was horrified by his confession and he stood up, his eyes starting to burn. He could barely hold back the tears. And still, Logan was too shell-shocked to say anything.

"I-I-I'll leave you alone," James choked, yanking open the door and running out, slamming it behind him.

He couldn't hear the desperately whispered, "Jamie," as he ran out, the only thing Logan could manage.

Kendall and Carlos, who'd been sitting in the living room, hoping against hope they didn't hear groans start to flood out of their friends' room, were aghast when they saw James sprint out of the room, his face glistening with tears, and run into the bathroom, his long legs taking him there in three strides, faster than either of them could comprehend what was happening, much less go to console him. And before the idea came to him, James was in the bathroom, the door was locked, and there was nothing they could do.

Logan burst out of the room a few moments later, looking desperately around for James.

"He didn't leave did he?" he gasped. Kendall and Carlos stood up, walking over to him.

"No," Carlos said, "but what did you say to him?"

"Nothing," Logan said, his voice low.

"Apparently not nothing, he's in there blubbering like a baby, which is very un-James like," Kendall said.

"No, I literally said _nothing_. He told me he liked me, and all I could do was sit there and stare at him with my mouth hanging open like an idiot." Kendall stretched his arm out. Logan was expecting a comforting arm around his shoulder. Instead, Kendall smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan said.

"You being dumb! If you didn't like him, you could've just broken the news to him gently."

"But that's just it! I _do_ like him, but my mouth doesn't work the way it should."

"You better go fix that," Carlos said. "He might never forgive you unless you go and tell him right now, he'll think you just made it up to get back in his good books." Logan nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. His knock was replied only by the sound of sobbing.

"Jamie?" he said. "Can I come in?" No answer. Logan bit his lip. He was struck by inspiration, genius he was, and he rushed to his room.

James was sitting in the bath tub, curled into a crouch. He couldn't stop the flood of tears pouring out of his eyes. It felt like there was enough to drown Asia. James slapped himself, hard, trying to get himself to stop, but the physical pain only reminded him of the emotional grief he was going through.

"Stop it," he commanded himself. "Stop crying right now. It's not manly." But it didn't work. And right now, he didn't want to be manly. He wanted a pair of arms to curl into, arms that would wrap around him and tell him everything was ok, that this was just a bad dream. He wanted those arms to be Logan's.

He sank down, his feet sliding out of the tub, as he was too tall to completely lie down. It was just his luck that his feet ran into the shower knob. Water flew out of the shower head with a shriek and drenched Logan before he could turn the nozzle back. He groaned as he sank against the wall, his breath catching as his sobs continued to rack his body. Today was not his day.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Logan. James curled back into a ball, tucking his head into his knees, hoping the water from the shower hid his tears. Logan was holding a slim card, it kind of resembled a credit card, except that James could see Logan's face on it.

"My student ID," Logan said. James gave a small smile, only Logan would keep the Student ID from their old school back in Minnesota. His smile died quickly, though. Just seeing Logan now caused him to hurt.

Logan locked the door and then climbed into the tub with James.

"Please don't," James said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Don't pretend. Don't pretend to like me. Because I can't take it, Logi-Logan. I just can't." Logan looked a little sad when James didn't use his nick name.

"But I _do_ like you, Jamie."

"Logan, _please_. I've done this with a million girls, pretending I'm interested when I wasn't. Do not be their revenge. I really can't take it. Not now."

"Jamie, listen to me."

"Logi-_Logan!_ Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this to me!"

"James, I'm not-"

"_LOGAN!_" James sounded desperate, fresh tears pouring out. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to.

"James," Logan sounded calm, collected. James couldn't help but listen to that beautiful voice of his. "Hear me out. Okay?" James nodded, then buried his face in his hands. Logan knew James, though, and knew that he was listening, still.

"I'm not saying anything untrue, alright? I mean it when I say that I like you, _have_ liked you since we were kids. The only reason I didn't say anything in the bedroom was because you just admitted you have feelings for me. And that was like a bomb going off in my head. But in a good way, because I like you. No, wait, that's not enough. Jamie, I love you. I always have."

James lifted his head. It looked like he was still crying a little, but he also had a smile on his face. "You really mean that?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, I do. I love you, James Diamond. I'm _in_ love with you. And I never want to hurt you, or let you go, or have to say goodbye to you." And then Logan smiled. "And I _never_ want to share you." James' smile widened.

"I love you, too, Logie. And I vow to always protect you, always be there for you, and never leave your side. However," Logan looked a little scared, "I refuse not to say goodbye to you, because if we don't say goodbye, how are we gonna have a goodbye kiss?" Logan smiled. "And, by the way, next time Camille tries to kiss you or slap you, even though it's for her acting practice, I might just have to rip her hands and/or lips off." Logan laughed. Then, he pulled James' legs out, making them straight. He sat in James' lap and kissed him.

The kiss deepened and they were soon making out in the bath tub. Logan realized this and pulled back.

"You know," he said, his voice dripping with lust, "the bath tub is no place for clothes." James gave him a grin.

"You're right. But I'm all wet." Logan wondered what that had to do with them right now, but then James whispered, "Will you help me, Logie?" Logan smiled and his fingers caught the hem of James' shirt, pulling it up and over James' head quickly.

The skinny jeans were harder. They were already a difficulty for James to get off when he was dry. But now he was soaking and the denim didn't seem to want to move. Logan's mind was lust-filled however, and he didn't want to have to keep struggling with all of them.

"Come on," he grabbed James by his hand and yanked him out of the tub, dragging him down the hall. James shirt lay forgotten on the floor.

Once in their room, Logan shoved James onto his, Logan's, bed. Then, he turned towards his drawers.

"Logie," James whined. James saw Logan snatch something out of his drawer and close it. When Logan turned around, he was holding a pocketknife. His eyes were darkened with lust. James, a little worried, backed away a little.

"L-L-Logie? Are you sure that's...safe?" It didn't seem as if Logan heard him. He crawled over to James. James tried again, but still, to no avail.

Before James could try a third time, Logan flipped the pocketknife open and slashed the bottom of the right leg. James stopped complaining.

There was something about Logan slicing open his jeans with a knife that seriously turned him on.

James let his head fall back and listened to Logan cut apart his jeans. It didn't matter that these were his best pair, or that they'd cost almost $60. What mattered was that it was Logan. And there would never be enough of him unless they had these moments, full of lust and love and some kinky things. The only thing that mattered was that this was Logie, his Logie and only his. And they were in love.

With every cut that Logan made, he would run his hands along James' leg. James moaned.

When he got to the crotch, Logan stopped. He slid his hands along James' leg one more time, then started on the other.

James felt Logan's hand brush over his thigh and he resisted the urge to buck his hips upwards, knowing it could result in his thigh being sliced open.

But then, Logan slit open along his crotch and Logan's hand was palming James' dick. And it was only a few more seconds until Logan made the final cut, slicing right along the zipper, and his pants fell to pieces. While continuing to run his fingers along James' shaft through his black silk boxers, he yanked the ruined jeans out from underneath him and tossed them to the side, while throwing the knife onto the nightstand.

And then, James groaned, shuddering as Logan's mouth moved along the shape of James' dick through the silk. James bucked his hips, wishing he could be thrusting inside of Logan's mouth.

But as Logan's hand reached to yank the boxers off, James caught it.

"Methinks," he said, "you're wearing too many clothes." Logan smiled and reached for his shirt. Again, James stopped him.

"You did me," he said. "How come I don't get to do you?" Logan smiled and they switched places, Logan lying down and watching James. His gaze kept slipping from James' eyes to his neck, which he was going to cover in hickeys later on, to the abs he could was his clothes on, and kept falling to James' boxers, which he wanted to tear off so bad, just so he could see what was underneath.

James unbuttoned the top button on Logan's shirt. Then, smiling, he yanked the rest of it off. He could hear the buttons sliding along the floor. James threw the shirt aside, then pulled Logan's pants and boxers off in one motion.

The cold air blew along Logan's skin, raising goosebumps.

"Jamie," he whined. James smiled and leaned into Logan. They just laid there, their body heat warming each other. Then, Logan caught James by surprise, flipping them over. He tore the boxers off and James' dick jumped free. Logan was shocked by the sheer size of it.

Hoping he would be good enough, Logan cautiously licked the underside of James' dick, starting with his balls, then making his way up the shaft. He flicked the head with his tongue, swiping up a few drops of precum. Then, he went down on James, going halfway before he had to breathe. He pulled off, sucking in another breath. Then, he went down again, making sure he could breathe through his nose. He got halfway again, then continued to push himself down farther and farther. James could barely keep himself from grabbing his hair and fucking his face. But he knew this was Logan's first time, and had to let him go at his own pace.

Logan kept going down, swallowing James' cock. He forced his way past his gag reflex. Finally, finally, his face dug into James' pubes. Once he reached the bottom, he looked up. James was watching him. Breathing hard, his mouth hanging open. Logan sucked in his cheeks, creating a vacuum of heat for James' dick. He slowly bobbed up and down.

James reached up and tweaked his nipple, but his hand was swatted away by Logan. Logan held both of James' hands down.

"Logie," James whimpered. Logan looked at him, James' dick still buried in his mouth. Logan pulled off with a pop. Then, he licked along the lines of James' abs. His tongue made its way up his chest and swirled around a nipple, then went across and sucked the other one. Logan made his way up to James' neck, then his cheek, then his earlobe. Logan briefly pulled the lobe into his mouth, then whispered, "If I can't pleasure you myself, no one can." James smiled, shuddering slightly at the tone of Logan's voice. He'd never heard it before. It was husky, and deep. It was extremely sexy, and it was all James could do not to ravage the boy on top of him. Because he wanted their first fuck to be with him on bottom. That was his fantasy, and he would get it.

Suddenly, Logan's mouth was on his neck, sucking hard and nipping at it with his teeth. Logan ground their hips together and James gasped as their dicks slid along each other.

James couldn't focus. Logan was all over his body, and it was amazing. Logan was doing a great job, his hands didn't move from his side once until Logan leaned up to kiss him and he cradle Logan's head.

Then, Logan was back at his dick, and he was making James clutch the sheets.

"_Fuuuck, Logie!_" he cried. Unable to contain himself anymore, he twisted his hands through Logan's hair and held him down while he thrust into the wet heat. It wasn't long before he came to his climax, spilling his seed down Logan's throat. He let his hands fall back to their sides. As his breathing leveled, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Logan, glaring at him. But it wasn't really a glare, more like the look a predator looks at its prey with.

"Logie?" James whispered, more than a little scared by this animal.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one, Jamie," he said. James shuddered, lust causing him to spread is legs, exposing his entrance to Logan.

Logan held three fingers in front of James' mouth. "Suck," he commanded. James willingly did so.

As James sucked the fingers, Logan leaned towards James' hole. He blew a hot breath on his ass and James moaned through the fingers. Then, Logan buried his face in James' ass and slid his tongue in. James tried to shout but the fingers made his words incoherent.

_The tongue really is a wonderful muscle_, James thought, _the best out of all of them, I think._ Logan continued to work his tongue around inside James. Then, when he felt his fingers were wet enough, he took them out and stuck a single digit in James. He pushed around the inside. Then he added a second finger and started making scissoring motions. James kept up a constant stream of "_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_" Then, Logan added a third finger.

Even though his hormones were raging, Logan was still a careful boy, and he didn't really want to hurt James. He held the three fingers still so James could get used to the feeling.

James didn't want Logan to stop. When his fingers froze, James started bucking up and down, making the fingers go in and out. Logan took the hint and thrust his fingers, curling them as they went in.

Suddenly, James screamed. "NNGH! Logie! Logie, I want you to _*gasp* _I need you to _*gasp*_ _Ooooh_." Logan kept hitting his prostrate over and over.

"Use your words, Jamie," Logan said, taunting him. James couldn't take much longer.

"_FUCK ME!_" he screamed, much louder than necessary. A blush came to Logan's cheeks as he realized the other boys could easily hear that. Even so, he couldn't deny James anything. He spit into his hand an lathered his dick. Hesitantly, and ever so slowly, he entered James, stopping after his tip went in when James froze. Logan was scared, any pain he caused James was unbearable.

"It feels good, idiot," James said, while trying to not focus on the pain. But if Logan felt like he was in pain, he would stop. And that couldn't happen. James Diamond always got what he wanted.

So he wrapped his legs around Logan's midsection and pulled him in. He couldn't stop the shudder of pain and clenching his eyes shut as Logan's dick rammed into him. Then, Logan hit that special spot and the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure.

Logan heard him mumble, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What, Jamie?" James cleared his throat.

"Do. That. Again." Logan quickly realized what had just happened. He went slow at first, getting his boyfriend used to the feeling, then started speeding up. He rammed into James' prostate over and over. James was starting to see black spots as Logan pounded away. And then Logan was nipping at his neck again and it was all too much. His dick exploded and painted their stomachs white.

"Do you want this?" Logan said, his voice again back to that husky, sexy voice. James silently moaned, his mouth in a perfect O. Logan continued. "Do you want me? My dick inside you? Splitting you open? Do you want me to fuck you hard enough that you can't walk?" James wasn't sure who this was, this wasn't Logan. At least, not who he though was Logan. No, he didn't know who this was.

But he liked him.

"Yes! _Yes yes yes! _I want you, Logie. I _need_ you! I want you to make me your bitch! Fuck me hard enough I can't move. I need you to make me yours, and only yours. I want you to plant your seed in me and make me belong to you!"

That, especially the part about making James his bitch, turned Logan on so much that he came instantly, thrusting into James a few more times before he pulled out. They lay there, panting, unable to think properly.

"Thank you, Logie," James said, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Jamie," Logan said, curling into his chest, the hormonal beast gone.

"I love you, too." Then, James slipped out from underneath Logan. Logan fell to the mattress when the boy was suddenly gone. He looked up and saw James climbing into bed as he pulled on his boxers. He curled into a ball, sighing. He'd been looking forward to spending the night in the same with James again, getting warm from James' body heat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked. Logan sat up slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to upset me again? Get into my bed, idiot. You can't sleep in cum-covered sheets." Logan smiled and rolled out of bed. He had the decency to put on his pajamas before he crawled into bed next to James. James spooned him, wrapping an arm around him and lying his chin on Logan's shoulder.

They fell asleep easily.

The next morning Mrs. Knight walked in to tell them to get dressed and saw them curled together in James' bed. James was only wearing boxers, but Logan was dressed in pajamas. His stomach, however, was showing since James had slipped his hand up his shirt, pulling it higher. Mrs. Knight smiled at the sight.

"it was only a matter of time," she said to herself. Then, she saw the state of Logan's bed and shuddered.

"They can wash that themselves." She was about to leave when James' phone rang. She pulled it out of his ruined jeans, answering it before it could wake the boys up. She stepped out into the hall.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Gustavo screamed.

"Uh," Mrs. Knight said, "James and Logan caught the flu, they have to stay home. Gustavo, however, was not fooled.

"It was only a matter of time," he said, uncharacteristically calm. Then, he started screaming again. "PUT THEM ON THE PHONE!" Mrs. Knight walked back into the room and gently prodded James awake. He shook himself awake, then saw Mrs. Knight. His eyes widened and he hopped up.

"Mrs. Knight! This-this isn't what it looks like!" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"James, it's alright." Then, her face hardened. "But we'll be going over the rules later. I realize I can't stop you two from doing… 'that stuff,' but I don't want to walk in on that kind of thing. And Gustavo's on the phone for you." She handed James the phone and walked out.

"Hello?" James asked, already cringing away from the yelling.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER START GOING AT IT LIKE _RABBITS _BECAUSE COME TOMORROW, I WANT YOU THERE BRIGHT AND EARLY, AND I _DON'T_ WANT YOU TWO PAWING AT EACH OTHER ALL DAY! _GOT IT?_" James nodded, then remembered he was on the phone.

"Got it. Bright and early."

"_LIKE RABBITS!_" Then he was gone. James looked over at his sleeping eauty and crawled back into bed with him.

Later in the morning, Carlos, Kendall, and James were going to the pool. Logan was staying behind to do homework.

As the other boys left, James hung back.

"What?" Logan asked. James was looking at him, smiling wide.

"It's time for our first goodbye kiss," he said. Logan smiled. James leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's, cupping Logan's neck with one hand and pulling hims closer wit the other. Logan threw his hands around James. Then, James reached down and groped Logan's cock. Logan gasped. Then, James pulled away.

"See why we need our goodbyes?" Logan nodded, breathless from excitement. Then, James walked out and closed the door.

A few moments later, the door burst open again and in walked James. He threw his stuff to the side.

"Who'm I kidding?" he asked. "I'm not saying goodbye yet. And besides we're supposed to go at it like rabbits, It's an order."

"But homework!"

"Like rabbits!" James shouted and pulled him into their room. Then, he slid out of his suit and unclothed Logan.

"Get ready for the ride of your life."

It was my first story, so please don't be mean. But do review! Go ahead!


End file.
